otokojukufandomcom-20200214-history
Okouchi Minmeimaru
Okouchi Minmeimaru is a writer and founder of Minmei Publishing, the company that publishes most of Otokojuku's textbooks and many of the books used as reference throughout the Otokojuku series to explain certain fighting styles, techniques, or settings. He is the oldest character still confirmed alive in Sakigake!! Otokojuku, having been born in 1904, making him 110 years old at the beginning of Goku!! Otokojuku. Appearance Minmeimaru is depicted as an overweight, bald man with glasses, thick lips, arching eyebrows, and a thin mustache. He is most often seen wearing a wife-beater, a belly-band, and baggy trousers. Despite having lived well over 110 years, Minmeimaru does not appear to have aged since Peerless: The Legend of Edajima Heihachi. This may be due to the use of Chinese medicine featured in his books to slow down his aging. In Akatsuki!! Otokojuku, Minmeimaru uses a special type of Chinese medicine to return himself to his prime and give him superhuman fighting strength. Before the medicine kicks in, it only enables his penis to grow to an extreme length, but once it kicks in, he becomes vastly muscular, with bulging blood vessels running through his muscles, his face becomes more chiseled, and long, pin-like hair grows from his head. In a flashback in the same series, during his travels to China, Minmeimaru was balding but had sparse amounts of hair dotting his head and was not nearly as fat as he would be. Personality Powers and Abilities In Peerless: The Legend of Edajima Heihachi, Minmeimaru does not appear to possess any special abilities himself. In Akatsuki!! Otokojuku, Minmeimaru is said by Tsurugi Shishimaru to be one of the few people Edajima Heihachi respected, hinting at some measure of fighting prowess given Edajima's primary value of strength as a man's worth. Minmeimaru also practiced the "Tong Clan Style Chinese Medicine Fist", although all that it involves is him taking the medicine his friend gave him, restoring him to a youthful appearance and granting him with superhuman strength. History Around the early 1930s, Minmeimaru traveled all over China for his research. At one point, he would stumble upon the Nianhuan Temple, a kung-fu temple consisting only of women. He desperately begged them to let him research them, which they permitted as long as it was for three days. During that time, one of the nuns, Mei-Lan, took care of him and taught him about the Chinese Kung-fu style, while also mentioning something about the Brahman Temple. At the end of that period, the nuns erased his memory of Nianhuan Temple's location. Around 1939-1940, on a train to Tokyo, Minmeimaru would meet then-eleven year-old Edajima Heihachi. Minmeimaru predicts that he would one day rule the nation, but would have no luck with money and women for the rest of his life, much to his disappointment. Later, thugs hired by Isa Takemitsu assault him while he is selling his books in the street. Heihachi moves to stop them, but one of them stabs himself in the arm and promptly gets Heihachi arrested for assault, as well as Wang for being a Communist spy, though Heihachi would later clear his name and Wang Ta-ren's, and free Aisin Gioro Puyi, who would vouch for Heihachi's character when the latter assaults Takemitsu at his own party. After the incident, Heihachi is seen reading one of Minmeimaru's books on the Shen-Quan Temple's Mirror of Water technique. Heihachi disbelieves it at first, but is given a first-hand witness to the technique when Master Zhang, hired by Takemitsu to defame Heihachi, uses it to control Heihachi's movements and directs him to urinate on the boots of the son of Adolf Hitler. At some point prior to 1955, Minmeimaru met Tong Ping-ju, who would gift him with medicine that would restore his youth and give him superhuman strength. Major Battles * Okouchi Minmeimaru vs. Tai-lon Appearances in Other Media Minmeimaru does not appear in the Otokojuku live-action film, but parts of his book are still cited in the film, appearing as though their descriptions were written in scrolls to emphasize their ancient history. Trivia Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters